Artemis Fowl: The Demon King
by legacy23
Summary: The Demon King will rise again, causing havoc and destruction to both Humans and fairy's, possibly world domination too. Will Artemis save the world in time? ArtyXHolly, might be ArtyXMinerva and OC's ArtyXJulie. Dont worry! It's A/H.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl: The Demon King

Chapter: Strange Tremors

Ireland.

Three years after Artemis's cure from the Atlantis complex.

Two years before. Captain Holly short of the LEPrecon had visited the teenage boy each month, checking if he

was alright and sometimes have a social talk.A year after, she had stopped. The reason is, Haven City, during the

past years have become barbaric with rebellious was stretched everywhere. Artemis however seemed to miss her.

Probably because it has been a year she hasn't showed up, not even a call from the fairy communicator.

It was now September one, seven o'clock in the evening, Artemis Fowls eighteenth birthday. Nowadays he had made good friends, human of course.

Artemis invited them into a ball. A little, somewhat private place near the Irish coast of Dublin.

It was a magnificent ball room with a chandelier placed on the ceiling, in the middle of the room.

Champagnes were served and seafood platters were placed on the tables.

Ludwig Van Beethoven, symphony N.9 is being played by a number of musicians and was placed on where the huge window was, perfect to see the moon.

Everyone, including Butler and Juliet were enjoying themselves. Artemis senior and Angeline Fowl

spoke to a few friends. Artemis Jr. was wearing a cleaned, pressed and brushed tuxedo with shiny black shoes.

Artemis, for the past three years has been well built, his hair the same as always, short and combed back neatly.

Minerva and her father were also invited.

Minerva was wearing a light blue dress that was above the knee, her kind of curly blond hair below the shoulders.

Minerva though has grown beautiful too, 'Sharp as a samurai sword', as Butler would have said.

Artemis and Minerva had a few good talks too.

They have rather talked about history and a few technology stuff, but most of all, they would talk somewhere private about the fairy people.

Minerva, as you might have known, is about the same age as Artemis since three years of being missing still made him a fourteen year old, but of course he is now eighteen, same as Minerva's.

Artemis's thought about her when they first met was still in him, but his thoughts were deeper and clearer when he was thinking of Holly.

They have saved each other's life countless of times, being friends and all that.

'Friends?' Artemis would think, he would have sighed and Minerva would ask course he would say, "Nothing", and continue on talking.

Later on that night, he would say to himself to let go of the thoughts for every once and a while and asked Minerva if she would care for a dance.

She gladly accepts and took the hand of Artemis that was waiting.

They walked on the middle of the room on where the chandelier was and danced, Artemis's hand was on Minerva's waist and the other on her hand.

Minerva's hand of course was on his shoulder and the other on _his _hand. Step by step they followed the rhythm of the music.

Artemis senior saw Artemis Jr. and Minerva dancing, smiling at the young couple, he went to the composer and told what kind of music to play; they agreed and changed the notes.

It was kind of slow, but it told the dancers to be closer to each other, body lined up, the male's hand reaching halfway to their partners back and the female's hand still on their partners shoulder their elbows a bit sticking out.

Artemis and Minerva blushed a bit, but did what the music was told. At the middle of the music, Artemis and Minerva stopped dancing and stared at each other eyes, but did not let go.

The other dancers were still dancing though. Artemis and Minerva were both speechless.

Actually, Minerva slowly descended to Artemis's lips; Artemis did not do anything, but slowly closing their eyes ready to kiss. '

I'm so sorry, Holly', he thought, 'I still Love you'. Minerva finally touched his lips. Artemis however did not enjoy it, he did not want to kiss her back, but he did kiss her back.

'It's for my own good'. Every moment when he felt the kiss, he remembered Holly's in the time paradox, when his eyes were closed he would imagine the sparkling magic around him, but this was not the moment and this was absolutely not Holly.

He could contain it no longer, but to break the kiss, letting go of Minerva. Artemis realized now that he loved Holly too much and couldn't live without her. "I'm sorry", he said, apologizing to Minerva, wanting to tell the truth about Holly.

"It's ok, Artemis." Minerva replied.

"Minerva, I want to tell you about…" he was about to say Holly's name until he felt a vibration beneath his shoes, Minerva felt the same and so as the other dancers.

They stopped the music and there were no more chattering.

The chandelier above Artemis and Minerva started to shake and clang to the pieces of glass and the sound of breaking up rocks.

The vibration made the champagne bottles and glass fall off the tables, making a huge mess of shards.

After that, there was a crack on the floor between Artemis and Minerva, both ends of the crack started to stretch up, left to right until to the chandelier, breaking a few windows.

"Oh, no", Butler gasped. "Everyone, get out of the building, Now!" He shouted, then the chandelier was getting ripped apart, tiny little rocks falling down in dust, then the chandelier itself fell, falling towards Artemis and Minerva.

In one quick move, Artemis ran towards Minerva and pushed her out of the way, letting the chandelier fall on the floor and shattering into a million pieces, unfortunately, Artemis was hit with the bigger pieces, ripping Artemis's tuxedo and giving him a lot of deep, bleeding scratches and bruises.

The people were panicking and started to evacuate the building, the earth was still trembling.

Artemis senior and Angeline Fowl wanted to go help Artemis, but Butler stopped them and said that he will go with Juliet along his side.

"You are our only hope, Butler. Don't fail us." Artemis senior said and went out of the building with his wife.

Butler was already running towards Artemis fallen body with Juliet following his big brother.

The roof started to fall, making it harder for them to reach him. Minerva went beside Artemis, taking care of his wounds.

When Butler and Juliet reached him, Artemis already fell unconscious. Suddenly the window burst, one hole was made, then two… Three, and finally four.

Butler thought of course that it was from the earthquake, but beside him was a slight shimmer, He then realized it was fairy's who went in the building.

The Shimmer became an electric Halo, then bodies resembled. There were three demons and two elves. "Captain. It is nice to see you again. Who's your friend?" He asked.

A/N: Cliff hanger! Don't worry. Part two will come out less than... maybe a day. I don't know. I just know about releasing it someday. Hope you enjoyed though.


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

Artemis Fowl: The Demon King

Chapter one, Part two.

An hour ago before the earthquake. Deep below ground.

LEPrecon police plaza. Foaly's Ops booth.

Captain short, Commander Kelp, Qwan and N.1 were all seated in a line, facing the computer Foaly is about to explain in, "this better be good Foaly, I have Goblins to arrest", Trouble said.

"This is good, but actually bad." Foaly replied and selected weather Information from his computer. "I had this info at five o'clock above ground, human time". He began, "Somewhere near the Irish coast of Dublin, there will be an earthquake, but the earth is not even rotating its axis, the north and the South Pole are not even changing too. Especially the plate boundaries are not moving." Foaly then selected a picture, "This picture was captured at six-forty five, human time." The picture showed a creature that is very dark, ashy color that has red lines spread across its body with fiery red eyes and a bright rune on its head.

"Oh, no". Qwan gasped. N.1 tapped Qwan's shoulder. Isn't that the creature, beast, monster that you taught me about." The imp asked. Qwan's head nodded, "Yes", he shook his head and frowned, "Foaly, that creature is the Demon King". He said. Holly, Trouble and Foaly turned their heads towards Qwan. "That rune on his head symbolizes the most powerful of all Demons." He begun, "After three millenniums he will raise from the earth and cause havoc and destruction, to both humans and fairies together. His own Army of undead demons will join him. With his spell; he will choose an area to let them awaken and he will be unstoppable. We must stop him." Trouble thought for a moment and said.

"Foaly, what time will this earthquake start and give us the exact location, pronto."

"Yes, sir". Foaly replied and tapped onto his computer again and searched, it only took seconds. "The earthquake will start at the precise time. That is eight o'clock in the evening." He then selected a map and pointed his horsey finger on the screen. The Irish coast of Dublin. "There, that's where it will start." He scrolled it to make the map zoom, it revealed a small building. "Why does it always start in a ball?" Foaly complained. Holly stood from her chair and walked over to the screen, examining the building in a 3D model.

"Are there going to be any humans around?" Holly asked.

"Yup." Foaly replied, "Let me check on who's the main starter of the evening ball", Foaly started to type, flowing texts of Gnommish are piling in. The picture of a grown teen appeared; at first he was unrecognizable, but when they saw his eyes and the name, they knew at once and everybody in the room gave a gasp. "Artemis?" Holly said. The picture showed the date on when the ball is about to start. September one. Foaly laughed a bit and said.

"I realized now it's the Mud boys birthday", he then neighed. 'Birthday?' Holly thought, 'D'arvit!' Trouble also stood from his chair and issued a command.

"Captain short, it's time to visit the Mud Boy. Get permission to enter the building and send information about this Demon; kill it if necessary, a corporal named Julie will accompany you." Holly saluted and said, "Understood."

"Wait!" Qwan raised a finger, "the Demon King cannot be killed with those weapons of yours, not even humans. The only way is with an amulet, which is magic. Qweffor, N.1 and I are coming with you".

"Alright, fine. Foaly give'em wings, and give them a shuttle, fast. I can't come; I still have Goblins to take care of." Trouble saluted to Holly and went out of the Booth.

Holly and the others already went in the shuttle, waiting for the 'accompany' to come. Holly was sitting on the pilot's chair, starting up the engines. Qweffor, who was sitting on the passenger's seat, was meditating. The powerful warlock, which is of course N.1, was in between Qwan and Qweffor, muttering vocabulary words. Qwan on the other hand was just waiting, his hands on his lap and his eyes looking down, like he was thinking of something. Then they heard a noise outside the shuttle, someone was coming. It was Julie, the LEP corporal, actually the best one. She has blue eyes, pale skin, and her hair in light brown curls. Holly stood from her chair and Julie saluted. "Corporal Julie, Captain. Reporting for duty." Holly gave back a salute and Julie let her arms down. "There is no need to call me by my rank Corporal. You can call me by my name, Holly".

"Yes, ma'am. Holly". Julie said.

"Good enough." Holly said and went to the pilot's seat. Julie went to the Co-pilots seat, strapping herself up.

As the shuttle took off to Ireland, Holly was hoping that Artemis will be fine.

A/N: End of part two. Chapter 2 will be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 2

The Demon King

Chapter 2: Julie

It only took minutes till the shuttle was above ground. But it did not reach The Irish Coast, yet. Holly was asking how exactly they can defeat The Demon King.

"We would have to find the Amulet in the mountains; it will be a hard search since it is covered in snow." Qwan explained.

"An Amulet?" Holly asked, not taking her eyes of the sky.

"Yes. When The Demon King wears it, the chain will wrap him so in case he will try to remove it. Once the wrapping is done, the magic itself will kill him." Qwan said. However they still talked. N.1 was behind Julie, she looked serious, but it wouldn't hurt when N.1 at least ask her a question, right?

"Hello there. Your name must be Julie right?" Julie gave a sideway glance at the imp, it was a friendly look.

"That's right, and who might you be?" She replied and asked a question herself at the same time switching her glance at the sky.

"My name is N.1; it is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too N.1", Julie said and smiled.

"Should I call? Address you by your rank?" N.1 asked.

"That's not really necessary. You can just call me by my name." Julie answered.

"Gladly". N.1 said, Julie looked back at her work and N.1 leaned back from his chair. He was thinking if Julie knows the Mud Boy, no wait, a Mud Boy at that point, or maybe Commander Trouble already gave her quick information about him. N.1 leaned forward once again.

"Sorry to disturb you, but, do you know Artemis?" Julie raised an eyebrow but did not look away from flying the shuttle.

"Artemis?" Julie said, confused.

"Artemis Fowl, a genius. The human savior of Haven. A Mud Boy who is going to be eighteen tonight. You don't know him?" N.1 said. Julie shook her head in disagreement. "Not much, but I do remember about the goblin rebellion. Never his name".

"Do you mind if I tell you about him?" N.1 asked.

"No, no. Go ahead." Julie replied. N.1 was excited on telling her about the adventures of the infamous Artemis Fowl, including Captain Holly Short. How he saved Hybras and his own species, the eyeball switching (No wonder Julie kept on thinking of which eyes was which from Holly, know she knew) The Time Paradox, and finally the Atlantis complex.

"He's cured now, I'm sure". N.1 said, Julie was actually enjoying on what N.1 was telling and was wondering what he looks like. Julie was of course seventy- five years old, eleven years younger than Holly, which is young for an elf. She joined the LEP three years ago and immediately became the best Corporal and expertly trained officer. You might not know of course that she was half human, no one knows except herself. It was best if she kept it a secret for the next hundred years of her life. Clearly you already know she has a pale skin, unusual for elves for they are supposed to be tanned. If a friend asks about her skin she would say it was a birth effect, if it was a stranger, she would give them an unfriendly stare at the eyes and they would just forget they have ask that she would turn her hands into a fist and give them a straight and powerful punch at the face. It would have been annoying. Another difference was her height. She was a feet taller than Holly, almost every recon jock and officers were a feet shorter than her. Julie was born with magic, she has the gift of tongues, shielding and healing, but there was still one thing she should have mastered long ago. Her Mesmer.

The shuttle stooped and the crew jerked a bit. Accidentally, N.1 touched Julies shoulder and a small spark hit his hand. He quickly removed it and gave a small, "ouch". He stared mysteriously at his hand then to Julie. She was busy landing the shuttle and did not notice N.1 stare. 'Strange. I would only have that spark when someone's magic is not normal.' N.1 thought.


	4. Chapter 3

The Demon King

Chapter 3: Julie meets Artemis

As the shuttle landed. N.1 was still thinking about Julie, until Qwan said. "Is there something wrong?" The little imp looked up to Qwan and nodded.

"There was a spark when I touched her." N.1 said.

"Who?" Qwan asked. N.1 pointed to Julie, who was tying her hair into a pony tail.

Qwan turned his head to look at Julie, but turned to N.1 again when her back was turned.

"We will talk about this later." Qwan said and went to Holly. N.1 took a deep breath and unbuckled himself. When the group had what they need. They all went out of the shuttle. Holly, Julie, Qwan and Qweffor had their wings, except for N.1; he was attached to Holly's moon belt. "Are you sure you know how to use those?" Holly said to Qwan and Qweffor.

"Of course we do." They both said simultaneously. When Holly activated her wings, Julie did the same. Qwan and Qweffor followed suit. The group was off the ground in seconds.

The demons wore a cam foil while the elves of course had their shields on. They came across many trees and rivers. A town was nearby and went past it.

People have thought something was in the night air, but they didn't mind since it was a bit windy. N.1 was enjoying the night air breeze on his face, Qweffor didn't look so happy.

The building was in sight, the large size window was gleaming in light.

The group landed near a tree and a shrub with the background also with trees and, other, shrubs. When Qwan landed and nearly touched the ground, Qweffor was the first because he actually had difficulty landing and touched the ground with his body, following a thud and a sound of snapping braches, lucky for them to soften his landing. "How are you going in without permission?" Qweffor asked when he dusted of his knees.

Holly lifted her visor and looked in the building with binoculars; she saw random dancers and other people. She looked a bit to the right and saw Juliet and Butler. She gave a small smile.

"Um… Holly?" Qweffor said. Holly removed the binoculars of her eyes and shook her head; she really missed them since it was a year she haven't seen them.

"We would have to ask then." Holly replied.

"Who?" Qweffor asked. Holly once again set the binoculars on her eyes and did a quick scan on the place, Angeline Fowl showed up.

"Artemis's Mother". She answered. "That's our way in". She put her visor again and selected the time; it was seven-forty. "We have to wait till eight o'clock." And so, they waited for the time to strike eight. While they waited, N.1 was with Qwan.

"Why did I feel a spark?" He asked. Qwan looked over to Julie again; she was with Holly, talking.

"Hmm…" He muttered. "That would mean that her magic is not stable. Are you sure you felt a spark?"

"Yes, positive. Absolutely. I also saw the magic." N.1 replied.

"That would be impossible. Only people with different species would have that. She is not a sprite, nor a dwarf, that would be absurd."

"She can be a human". N.1 suggested. Qwan looked at him surprisingly.

"Now that is too much. What makes you think she is partly human?"

"She does have pale skin." N.1 said.

"That can be a birth effect." Qwan sounded like defending someone.

"Tall height. Taller than Holly".

"She…" Qwan was then speechless. When he looked over his shoulder again, he eyeballed the height between Holly and Julie. His right, she does look taller than Holly.

"You have a point there." Qwan said after thinking.

After a while with N.1, Holly was preparing her neutrino.

"I've heard many times about you with Artemis Fowl". Julie said. Holly stiffened a bit and stopped working on her neutrino. She started to remember all the adventures with him, flowing in memories.

"Um… Holly? Captain?" Julie said, after long seconds of not answering. Holly had that reaction two times already; it is getting a bit strange.

"I'm sorry. What was the question again?"

"Your time being with Artemis." Julie said again. Holly returned with a nod, what else can she say? Well, they are going on another adventure with the Mud Boy.

Why was she so sad? After spending two years of visiting the teen each month, she was so comforted around him, so relaxed. All of her darn paperwork worries would go away, but most of all, if Artemis was there it felt like home. Anywhere and everywhere it felt like home when he was there. She would also think about her parents, it's like they never even died.

She missed that feeling, she missed that genius.

Is he still the same? She had almost forgotten his birthday if it wasn't for the centaur, Foaly, thank Gods for that.

"Holly. Do you have parents?" Julie asked. Holly looked at Julie; her eyes were blue, very like Artemis.

"I… Not anymore, they both died". Holly said. "What about you?" Julie looked down.

"They're both dead too, my mother worked for the LEP, and my father died because of raiding goblins." Julie sounded sincere. Holly knows what it feels like to lose both of your parents; she laid a hand on Julie's shoulder.

"I know how you feel". Holly said then she let go of her hand. "Your mother works for the LEP?"

"Yes she is, _was._" Julie replied. "Her name is Vinyaya". Holly's eyes widened.

"Vinyaya? Commander Raine Vinyaya?" She asked.

"Yes. She died in action somewhere in Vatnajokull, Iceland. A shuttle exploded and she was one of the crew." Julie explained. Holly was shocked. This is the daughter of Raine Vinyaya, why hasn't she told anything about this?

"I came to work with the LEP to honor my mother and to avenge my father's death". Julie continued. Holly put down her weapon and concentrated on Julie.

"She was my wing commander before. How come she has never told this to anyone?" Holly asked.

"I'm not really sure. I did not even know about the LEP until she died. Maybe it was for my safety. I'm not sure". Julie said and kneeled down on the dirt covered ground.

"Maybe it was." Holly said. She set her visor down and the time was seven fifty, she then put it back up. She took out her binoculars and set it before her eyes, once again scanning the building.

All she saw was people dancing, champagnes and all of those Mud Men items.

Another quick scan and at the corner of her binoculars, she saw Artemis.

Holly gave a gasp. Was it really him? He looked so different, even though if it was year.

He still has those mismatched eyes, dressed in a tuxedo; he did look a little, attractive.

He was dancing with a lady. She looked so familiar. When her face was shown clearly, Holly felt anger.

'Why am I angry?' She thought.

'It's not like I have feelings for him'.

Of course that Lady is Minerva. The girl who took N.1 captive before, she is already another part of an ally since she helped the past few years, she still didn't trust her though.

They were dancing, step by step they danced. Holly could not help seeing them and just look around for some time and saw Artemis senior walking up to the musicians and whispered to the composer's ear and nodded.

Well, nothing interesting there. Another quick glance at the crowd, then she looked back on where Artemis and Minerva were dancing.

They stopped, looking straight into their own eyes. Holly raised an eyebrow behind the binoculars.

Then Minerva. Kissed him! Why that brat kissed him! Holly was already in flares, she gripped her binoculars tightly and put it away for a while, her other hand that was clenched was on her forehead, putting pressure, she didn't care if it hurts. Her eyes closed, she was so mad she almost yelled.

Julie was watching her emotions lately. 'She must have been so mad'.

She knew of course that reaction. 'I mean why in the world will someone be angry for nothing? It's not that she had bad memories.'

She's right in front of a binoculars and you flare up? It was suppose to be concentrated on something, unless it was someone.

Since N.1 was explaining their emotions back in the shuttle about Artemis and Holly (Very detailed story, eh?) She already knows what that meant; there was no need to guess. Right now, Holly's angry. Jealousy perhaps? Possibly.

Holly quickly put her binoculars back to see what was going on.

She saw Artemis break the kiss and let go of Minerva.

'When I get there, you're in a lot of trouble'. She thought.

She then saw the building vibrate, the floor between Minerva and Artemis was splitting apart.

'Oh, no', she removed the binoculars and this time she saw the whole building shattering to pieces.

"Qwan, I think it's time." She said, she put her visor down and the time was precisely eight o'clock.

The group quickly took their wings and immediately wore their cam foil and shielded.

They were in the air and the building was getting closer, people were getting out of the building.

Holly told the group to stay while she looks for Angeline.

She flew downwards and the people were getting closer and closer. She was just hovering a few inches on the ground and looked around her, she avoided colliding with the people until she saw Angeline standing near the building with Artemis senior.

But where's Artemis? 'Oh Gods' She whispered.

"Oh, Gods?" A man was behind her with another man. "I didn't say anything", the other man said.

"I've sworn I heard something, and I am sure it's you", the first man said. They continued to argue like this for a long time.

Holly snuck out of the way before someone ever hits her. Angeline was in front of her, her back turned. "Miss Fowl. Do not be alarmed, it's me, Holly." She said close to her ear. Angeline heard her and said. "Holly?"

"We will talk about this later Miss Fowl. We need to get permission inside the building."

"Then your permission is granted." Angeline replied.

"Thank you Miss Fowl". Angeline can feel Holly fly away as Artemis senior was pacing back and forth, not knowing what to do next.

"We have permission. Julie, get in the building with Qwan and the others." Holly ordered into her helmet.

"Roger that." Julie replied and a static was left. Holly went flying towards the large sized window and went through, her arms crossed in front of her face for extra protection and power, shattering thousands of glass shards. Another on her side was shattered and comes another. She knew of course that was Julie and the others. She can see Artemis and Minerva with Butler and Juliet. Artemis was on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. The group landed near them and unshielded.

"Captain. It is nice to see you again. Who's your friend?" Butler said. He couldn't help but to smile at Holly, even in the middle of danger.

"Her names Julie. Other questions will be answered later". She was about to heal Artemis until Qwan laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Captain. I need your help exploring that crack over there." He said, pointing to the critter. Holly nodded and asked Julie to heal Artemis. She accepts and kneeled beside him, her palms laid flat on his chest. Green magic sparks dancing, flowing to his cut wounds.

Qweffor went with Qwan and Holly, but N.1 stayed behind in case he might get hurt.

The healing was done and Artemis jerked up and accidentally, he was right in front of Julies face.

"I…Uh…" Artemis stuttered when Julie's eyes met his. "Than-." He was cut off.

"No need to thank me Human". Julie said and stood up.

'Human? I'm I not supposed to be called Mud Boy?' Artemis thought. Butler and Minerva helped him up, his knees shook, but he overcome it. When he was up on his full height, he realized Julie was just a feet shorter than him.

Qwan was sensing magic when he was closer to the critter. It has gotten bigger lately and the chandelier was swallowed whole.

Holly activated her wings to hover just between the cracks.

Qwan told Holly if she can just look deeper, telling her to tell him if she sees a strange color of a bright lava or ashy color.

She gently hovered down turning on her lights from the helmet. Nothing but rocks. She was deeper now and seemed to be feeling lonely. It was very silent.

The echoes of this critter, more like a cave, was sounding really creepy right now.

She felt a warm breeze swept across her face. It was really warm.

She looked down to see a very bright red color, it almost reminded her of the lava when she was pursuing the goblin when Chix got shoot on the wing.

They really look alike, it now it feels abnormally hot. Her fairy instincts alarmed her and that instinct save her a lot of times before.

"Qwan, get back!" She shouted and pushed the throttle up.

The color that was red was now chasing after her, and now she knew it was a damn hellfire!

"D'arvit!" She swore.

Light was approaching before her eyes, she wouldn't dare slow down.

She burst out in the opening aiming for the ceiling, the fire still chasing her.

She flipped forward and her feet touched the ceiling, putting the pressure down and the throttle up, she skipped sideways, letting her other foot push to the side.

Holly was out of the way and the fire melted the roof.

Since Holly was flying downwards in a fast dive, she tried slowing down but the wings did not budge and crashed landed on a table.

She was on the floor trying to stand up in difficulty, Qwan and Qweffor came rushing to her side, the magic healing her.

The fire stopped blazing and the ground shook once again, the hole getting wider.

A creature was emerging from the hole, clearly seeing that he has wings, it was wrapped all around it.

When it was completely out of the hole, it held his ground on a stone that looked so old.

After a while, the creature opened its wings in a strong way the wind was made, its claws showed, red eyes showing fearlessly, its horns long, his tail whipping around and the bright rune showing on its head.

"I have awakened from my slumber, bow before me and hail the Demon King!" He gave a loud roar.

"Who dares challenge me shall be the one who will be defeated."

He looked around to see humans, elves and demons. No, not just any demon.

"A warlock!" He shouted.

He was looking at Qwan, He jumped from the stone and examines him a little bit more. The rune that was on his head explained everything.

He growled and tried to whip Qwan off with his tail.

Luckily he dogged out of the way.

Qweffor helped Holly up, staying away from the King as possible and went to Artemis's side.

Butler removed his Sig-Sauer and went over to Qwan to help, he then started to shoot. "You dare challenge me?" The Demon roared as the bullets tried to penetrate through the skin.

He came closer; he was bigger than Butler and taller too.

He was close enough to strike him with his claws, Butler did not move because his eyes were distracting, he nearly felt mesmerized.

Qwan pushed him out of the way and the claw scraped Qwans hard lava like stone skin. He was pushed backwards and moaned, his fingers lingered through the scar. Three _long_ scars.

The Demon King did not care who he had strike and instead he wanted to finish of his new target.

Julie came joining in, flying towards the creature, shooting plasma bursts on the Demon King.

The Demon gave a sharp look on Julie's eyes, his rune swirling on his head.

Julie stopped dead on her tracks, her neutrino falling at the side of her arm.

"Julie!" Holly shouted.

"Snap out of it Corporal!" The Demon came rushing towards Julie, his rune still swirling.

Holly took out a concussion grenade from her belt and threw it at the Demons tracks, in a second it exploded, the impact sending the Demon falling back.

His eyes are no longer in contact with Julies and she quickly recovered.

Her hand removed her helmet and used her wrist on her head, she closed her eyes tightly, and a really big headache had struck her.

Holly activated her wings and flew over to Julie, guiding her to safety.

They landed, Julie nearly fell when she touched the ground but Holly had helped her.

The Demon regained his footing and said. "I will come back and you shall receive your punishment."

When his words were out, he flapped his wings one time downward and he was off the ground, into the air and disappeared.

A/N: Sorry for the long update. Hope you will enjoy. If there is any grammar mistakes, i am sorry. I was in a rush to complete this.


	5. Chapter 4: Part 1

The Demon King

Chapter four: The Genius talks with the Captain.

Part 1: The Promise

Butler helped Qwan to his feet, the scars looked deep. The group gathered. "Qwan, why hasn't your magic healed you yet?" Holly asked.

"The Demon King has black magic. Once you get hurt from him, your powers cannot heal you; it would have to heal itself. These scars won't go away for the rest of my life." He explained, "Just don't look straight into his eyes, only warlocks are able to hold that".

The group can hear sirens of an ambulance and police from outside the building. "We have to go," Holly said. She then looked at Artemis. "We might need you too, Mud Boy". The sirens got louder and Qweffor said. "Come on". The group set on their wings and Artemis was strapped onto Julie's moon belt.

"Artemis, I must go with you". Butler said.

"I'll be fine Butler." Artemis replied.

"You won't if I'm not with you". Butler talked back.

"Butler. I am eighteen now, I know what to do. Besides, no one else has a spare moon belt." He smirked.

"Fine. But you better come back here alive". Butler said and told Holly. "I'm counting on you." She nodded.

"Take care, Artemis." Minerva said. Holly glared at her, jealously taking over. She then rolled her eyes.

"Oh I will." Artemis answered, and then the group took off. As they shielded and wore their cam foils, Butler and Juliet escorted Minerva out of the building, returning safely to her father. Butler would need a good reason why Artemis wasn't with him. Qwan was explaining every detail to Artemis, trying to fill the genius with knowledge. "I think I remember researching this, months ago." Artemis said. "There said to be an amulet to destroy this Demon."

"That's right Fowl." Qwan answered. "This amulet is somewhere over in the Alps covered in snow. Were lucky to have N.1." Artemis thought over to his research. Destruction, havoc and world domination. A lost explorer discovered an ancient temple in the jungle. It was covered in leaves, trees and monkeys. When he was found, he ordered an excavation point. He himself found another discovery. An artifact containing Gonommish letters. Scientist and the most experienced professors have failed to translate. With the knowledge Artemis has with the fairy's, he printed out the picture of the artifact and started to decode the letters. It said about the Demon King. Its powers and his magic. Now that he has seen the real Demon. It is time to set his mind on a race.

When the group reached the shuttle, Holly immediately contacted Commander Trouble in the briefing room, using a hologram. Qwan and Artemis were with her. As the Hologram began to flicker, blue lights started to form of an elf, his arms were crossed and his face caught in a tinge of red. Holly saluted. "Reporting, Sir!" She said. Trouble saluted back and let their arms fall back.

"What news do you bring Captain?" Trouble asked.

"The Demon, sir. It attacked us and escaped." Holly answered. "And Qwan has something to say." She stepped aside and Qwan was already in front of Trouble.

"Trouble. We must stop this Demon. No matter what cost, we cannot let him continue. For now he is somewhere in Dublin restoring his powers." He explained, Trouble nodded his head.

"What orders do you expect me to give?" Trouble asked.

"I expect you to tell us and hunt this Demon down." Artemis answered for Qwan.

"Hmm…" Trouble muttered. "I will give you that order. But I won't give you the green light yet."

"Why is that?"

"I want all of you to stay on your position until the LEPretrieval squad arrives."

"Look commander. If we continue to wait here. The entire human race, especially the fairies will be extinct."

"No!" Trouble said angrily. "I don't want you out there. You cannot just hunt him all on your own." Holly cut in through the conversation.

"Commander, even if the retrieval team did arrive, it will be too late, and if they come along side with us, it would be a delay and one of them will die, causing heavy collateral damage." She said. She knows Trouble will refuse, but did she just hear him say, "Fine"?

"Fine." Trouble said again. "I'll give you the green light. But I want you back alive. This order was directed from Fowl. If you don't come back. I will hunt him myself." Trouble frowned at Artemis.

"She will be safe from me, Trouble. I will protect her." Artemis said. Holly smiled but hid it. Trouble wouldn't just give the green light unless Holly was at least safe or protected. It was also the first time hearing these words from Artemis.

"You better be. If she is not back safe and sound, I swear to Frond, I will cut you to a million pieces!" Trouble almost shouted, he was in rage but the hologram did not show it much. Artemis smirked.

"I promise." He said, a hint of truth in his tone.

A/N: Sorry for the Delay. I had to work on Artemis and Orion. But anyways, here is the first part of Chapter 4. Yes, the first part. I need time on part 2, so, hold on for a few days and I'll publish it. Thanks for all of the reviews! You make me happy.


End file.
